


Mutual Obligations

by Pipedream



Series: World Undone [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipedream/pseuds/Pipedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wasteland has always taken more than it gives. A lesson everyone including Piper Wright have known. When a close friend goes missing however she is not willing to give up without a proper search. A search that inevitably leads her to something else that warrants her attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Informal Disclosure

The streets are barren, empty. Neon advertisements lazily buzzing against the gale of the passing storm. Nothing else was out besides her, the rare sight of the 24hr surplus closed catches her gaze for a split second. She would be labeled crazy to walk through this weather but she needed to know the whereabouts of someone. Warm breath left a mark against the chilling moisture of the late evening as she left the city, the heavy armored guards confused as to why she would leave at this hour.  


_This could go both ways. Either I can slip in without a problem to Goodneighbor or I get ambushed._   


She griped the cool metal of the 10mm hidden in her left pocket. The old thing always saving her from a firefight. Faint gunshots in the distance, she covered ground in the dark streets as the rain poured on. Grateful that the sounds of the storm concealed her movements. Lightning struck parts of the dilapidated ruins of the city that was once Boston. A few more blocks and she would be in Goodneighbor. She just had to get through mutant territory. Crawling amongst the rubble of parked cars she could tell she was near their rendezvous point. A low growl is heard from afar, alerting her of a mutant hound. As she heard the creature wander about more noises are heard from the horrid mutations.  


 _Looks like it's about time to dance._  
A second of lightning followed by thunder occurred as she started a run for the door of Goodneighbor. She could hear the snarl and confusion of footsteps attempting to pursue her. A pull of the door and she was in. Unfortunately for her she found herself once again at the mercy of 3 submachine guns aimed at her.  
"Easy guys, its only me!" She smiled timidly at the local security. A bang could be heard from behind her as she found herself under gunfire. Piper tumbled towards the nearest cover hoping not to get caught in the crossfire. Mutants. The dreaded brutes had followed her inside. She watched as security shot them with belts of led. A heavy downpour continued to fall as bullets hit their mark. It only took a few minutes to kill whatever poor beast followed her, the hound included. A guard walked to shut the front entrance, kicking the limp body of a super mutant as he chuckled.  
"Looks like you nearly got into a bit of trouble? Eh, Miss?"  
"Right I think I'm gonna need a beer after this." Piper replied in good humor. She waved off the guards, thankfully they did their job more efficiently than the Diamond City Security. It seemed the only use they had was to lock her up and other local residents who were just drunk. When it came to mutants it would be a different story. She would always pick up on Danny complaining about deserters on the day of guarding the route.  


She walked down the familiar steps to the Third Rail, the suited guard smirking as he let her in.  
Music filled the establishment, its patrons sat all gazing at the source. A singer clad in red sang a melancholic jazz tune from before the war, pretty enough to incite a blush from Piper. She sighed and turned away, relief from being away from the storm. Every inch of her body was soaked. Piper felt grateful that not much stares gravitated towards her, everyone's focus on the dazzling Magnolia. The drenched woman made her way to the vacant bar.  
"Hiya Charlie. Get me a beer." She ordered at the Mr. Handy.  
"Really Piper, you have the nerves to show up like a wet mongrel?"  
"What can I say? I aim to make an entrance." She answered sarcastically as the order is handed to her.  
"Hey you wouldn't know about any added muscle would you? Or someone looking for a job."  
"Has there never been anyone looking to earn a few extra caps? Check the private backroom. " The bartended answered cut, resuming his duties of washing the endless glasses left over from a previous night.  


Piper took her beer in hand and went to the backroom. She hoped it wasn't just the usual green dressed mercenary. Unfortunately for her she found herself face to face with the ex gunner.  
"Piper! Come to do a one on one interview with me finally? Wait...why are you completely wet?" The man said curiously.  
"Not a chance MacCready." She replied, already annoyed by him.  
"Well why the trip over here then." He asked puzzled as he lifted his rifle to his shoulder.  
Why was she here? Piper reflected, there had to be another mercenary besides this dunce. She glanced around and noticed someone lurking in the corner. She hadn't noticed the presence of someone else in the room before. The woman had her hair shoulder length and steel eyes. No trace of scars or sun damage was on her skin, making her really out of place. Her leather jacket and jeans might have helped disguise her as a regular but what tipped her off was a bulky machine on her left wrist.  
_This person is obviously not from around these parts._  
MacCready followed her gaze back to the woman.  


"Ah I knew I was forgetting something! Piper this is my benefactor, she's already paid me some caps to accompany her."  
She almost wanted to laugh, benefactor for what really...  
"MacCready I changed my mind, keep the caps. How much do _you_ charge?"  
 _Wait what._  
This was getting ridiculous Piper started to laugh as a confused MacCready shifted uncomfortably.  
"Wait Ardor, she isn't a merc just some snoop reporter from the big jewel!" He huffed.  
"Ardor?" Piper still smiled as she glanced at the woman in front of her. She was slightly taller than her by an inch or two but the name still didn't register with the person there. The name had to be made up.  
"Yeah? That's me. Something must be going on if there's a reporter around here. A very _wet_ reporter." The taller woman smirked. Piper eyed the gun beside the woman's left pocket, a high caliber revolver. The woman was packing a pretty damaging gun. She glanced at MacCready turning a fade of red, the innuendo clearly taking a while to process until she too found herself nearly blushing.  
"I'm just gonna get going, neither of you have anything I need." Piper left the party as she was before, tired, annoyed and with no lead. She rented a room at the hotel, relieved there was at least a bed with sheets.  
 _Dark sheets...well at least I wouldn't be able to tell if there are stains._  
She took off all of her layers to dry off. Her coat discarded and placed on top of the chair near the dirtied windows. All that was left were her undergarments, something she decided best to stay in.  


It was getting late into the night, tomorrow would be another day to search. As she was just about heading to bed she heard the door unlock.  
_Shit._  
Grabbing her 10mm she aimed it to the intruder.  
"Fuck it all." A familiar voice could be heard.  
She barely made out the silhouette of the intruder as they closed the door. Taking a risk she turned on the bedside lamp.  
"Get down!" She yelled. The intruder however turned around to face her. Her hands were up as she gave her a pained bitter sweet smile. Piper could feel something stir inside her. It was the woman, from earlier.  
"Ohhey." She nearly stumbled as she tried to make her way to the chair. Piper could already tell she had a few too many.  
"Stay-j...just stay where you are!" She ordered the intoxicated woman.  
"Your thebossmiss." Ardor replied as she tumbled to the floor.  


Piper was perplexed. She could scream for help but that still wouldn't solve the part that she was just in her undergarments. Alert all of Goodneighbor that Piper the reporter was caught nearly naked fighting off an intruder was not a headline she wanted. She was just about to tell the woman to close her eyes so she could get her coat when she heard a peculiar noise. Sobbing.  
"If you want to kill me go right ahead. I wouldn' really care. It should have been me who got shot. Not the sole survivor of some fuckedupproject." She said slurred amongst sobs, her face buried in her arms. On a normal day Piper would push for a story, today it just so happened to come in the form of an uninvited guest. She sighed and got up using all her concentration to relax and not allow her exposure to get to her. The woman showed no sign of threat. She carefully walked over and sat at the edge of the bed eyeing her. The other woman paid no mind and continued to weep while sitting on the floor.  
_Well I'd say this is awkward but I really can't kick her out_  
She sat at the edge of the bed eyeing her guest till Ardor gradually stopped and dozed off. Piper sighed in relief and went back to bed, her gun placed behind her pillow.  
_I really hope I can wake up before her._


	2. Back to the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper is left back to were she started. A lead but not enough people to seek it. She runs again into MacCready, discovering about settlements. Eventually running back into Ardor as well.

The morning sun's rays woke her, the blinds of the window doing little to keep out the coming light. Piper stretched and quietly yawned as she remembered last night's ordeals. Sleep came in short bursts through necessity of the wasteland. There was also the issue of her guest who still laid asleep by the chair. _Right..she's still here._ Piper tiptoed towards her to grab her semi dried clothes. Moisture still clung to parts of it, but it was dryer than last night. She gave an involuntary shiver, feeling the wet cloth against her bare skin. Putting on her cap and fingerless gloves she hesitated to wake up her guest. She took a shallow breath and with the 10mm safely secured in its rightful place she tapped her guest on the shoulder.

"Hey. Hey! Wake up! Nap time is over!" She yelled. It proved to be a mistake as the sleeping woman woke up startled and pulled out a knife.  
"S-stay back!"  
"Easy there, I ain't gonna hurt ya." Piper replied coolly, backing away a few feet. The woman was shaken badly, she could tell by the unstable grip on the blade's handle.  
"Look, do you remember what happened last night?"  
"I was..with Maccready? And I saw you? Wait then-" she lowered her arm to the floor and placed her other hand against her head. "Shit, did those assholes gave me the same room as you." She stammered, more to herself to process what happened. Ardor felt a raging pulse, evidence of a hangover. Almost on cue she ran to the corner of the room where a chamber pot lay and vomited.  
"Well there goes my appetite for breakfast." Piper mumbled to herself. The day had just started and yet it had already been ruined for her. It wasn't that surprising, a decent day often was not getting shot at. A good day was staying alive to see the next.

"Well this has been quite the adventure but I really have to get going. You can check us out right?" Piper said, throwing the key at the recovering Ardor.  
"Sure. I'm really sorry for all the trouble I have caused you, really." Ardor stumbled as she held her weight against the wall.  
"No, not really, not a problem at all. I've dealt with worst drunks before." She answered sarcastically.  
_I'm getting really sick of your presence._ A loud knock was heard at the door. The knocking becoming more urgently.  
"Damn it. Who could it be, my damn head is already in pain." Ardor cussed as she went to see who it was.  
"Ardor! Ardor! C'mon wake up! There isn't a lot of light in the day to be sleeping in!" Maccready.

  
"Mac! What the hell is going on?"  
_Mac?_ Piper chuckled at the nickname.  
"I agreed to be your guard but there's standard issues of practice, besides your not-wow there!" He cut off mid sentence, noticing the presence of the other woman in the other side of the room.  
  
"Did you and her, last night-"  
"NO." Ardor cut him off before Piper could reply.  
"What I meant to say was, I got carried away that I didn't notice they had given me the same room as _her_." She emphasized the last word to glare at the shorter woman.  
"Let's just go Mac." Ardor said as she brushed past the other man.  
  
Alright, see ya later Piper! Hey-wait stop calling me Ma-" The door slammed, leaving Piper alone in the room. Her neck tensed in fury.  
_Damn that woman. She's making a wreck. Just look at the silver lining, she would probably make a heck of a story. Besides how often do you meet someone with a pipboy._

Piper left good neighbor but not before having a hard talk with the innkeeper about the room. After threatening to write an article reviewing the establishment she got something she didn't expect, intel on where her friend might be.  
Piper's mood became lifted but the happiness was short lived as she came to terms that she still needed added muscle and power. Down the street she went to the weapons dealer ran by the assaulttron Kle-0.  
"Well look at you beautiful. Looking for something that packs a punch for your midnight rendezvous." The dealer although made of metal elicited a playful innuendo at her.  
"Not now Kle-0.."She stammered trying to make sure she wasn't blushing.  
"I'm looking for something heavy to tackle multiple triggerman at once."  
"What sort of trouble you got into baby?"  
"A rescue." The assaulttron turned for a moment to pick up an assault rifle." "Here is this assault rifle for you. 1000 caps"  
"1000?? That's more than hiring a mercenary!"

  
"Oh honey this gun isn't an ordinary gun it has modifications to handle multiple squirts.", _At this rate I might as well leave._ Piper immediately shook her head. "I'm sorry. I think I'll just go."  
"Suit yourself. But it would be a shame if you end up getting killed or worse out there honey." She heard her purr as she walked out the door of Goodneighbor.

Only corpses greeted her as she passed through super mutant territory. It was too risky to go rescue her friend herself. But each day she wandered around these parts brought her inches to death and the person missing would soon run out of time as well. She dug into her pocket for a gum drop and chewed the old candy. The sweet taste of the relic lifted her spirits up as the dread of nightfall came over her again. She should have headed back, instead she felt inclined to scout the area near Bunker Hill, looking for someone that was willing to accompany her or sell her a more powerful gun. She traveled westward, unsure of what to find besides raiders and mutts. But word had it from a caravan that a settlement was booming and that travelers and vendors alike were coming together to an alley.

_At least I'll have a story if need be._  
She mused, kicking a can amongst the quiet streets of old Boston. A figure crept in the distance, she hid behind a wall and brought up her gun waiting for a close enough shot to fire. To her surprise she saw a familiar green uniform. Macready.  
"Don't shoot." He said laughing, lowering his sniper at seeing who it was.  
"Macready why do we keep running into each other?" She spatted holding down her weapon.  
"Where are you walking to? There are no settlement this way."  
"I'd ask the same thing, but I've been assigned as guard at a local place." The ex-mercenary rambled.  
Seriously? No way will I believe this load of bull Mac."  
"Hey watch it, otherwise you might get your head blown off." MacCready walked off leaving Piper to reflect.  


"Wait. I'm actually looking for this new settlement. I'll walk with you there."  
The man shrugged but let her follow him. The air grew thick and tense between them till she finally took the chance to speak.  
"Where is your patron MacCready?"  
"Patron? Pah, she is more like an acquaintance now. She sent me away to do some chores for a settlement."  
"Wait there's more than just this one?"  
"Apparently Piper. Looks like you're not in the loop anymore."  
She huffed but followed obediently hoping that this wasn't going to end in betrayal. Instead they reached the gates of an alley that was barricaded. "Hey let us in. We got orders to help maim the gates." He ordered as a man peered over the gate to let them in.  
"You've been here before?" She asked confused.  
"A couple of times with Ardor just to resupply." They went inside the narrow settlement. Buildings were erected to be more than three stories tall. Access to the rooftops of the surrounding buildings was available and more houses were being constructed.  
"The hotel/guest room is on the second floor miss." A settler directed to Piper. She nodded in shock at seeing all the new construction. And for once she felt hope that there was something more out there besides doom and gloom.

Parts of the settlement were under construction or renovation. It seemed that every person had a bed with an actual frame and was well fed. The establishment had clean water and had an actual running bar and restaurant. Piper sat on a stool interviewing a settler. The farmers tan beyond prominent on the man's worn body.  
"It was difficult trying to find a place to live that wasn't trying to kill you or leave you homeless." He spattered.  
"I lost my family to raiders and slavers and just didn't think I'd ever find peace, till I heard from a caravan about this place needing extra muscle." He sighed as Piper took notes.  
"I'm so sorry to hear that. Are they treating you fairly here?"  
"Of course. A bed, water, food. I get spare caps for going out to help scavenge. But there's always free soup from the restaurant if needed."

"How many people live here?"  
"About 8 permanently so far. We aren't much but I can tell this place is becoming a boom town. Soon it might even be as populated as Diamond city."  
Piper smiled, encouraging the hope in the settler's eyes. She excused herself and went to check on MacCready who held a rifle near the front gates.  
"It seems this place is just a fledgling."  
"That's why it's going to need all the help it can get. A new sprout like this is the perfect target for raiders or hell even gunners." He grumbled.  
"Are you still looking for extra muscle?"  
"Who told you?" Piper answered back annoyed.  
"Nothing. But you went to the back of the bar at Goodneighbor for a reason a couple of nights back."  
"It's none of your business."

"Suit yourself. Just know that-"  
A gunshot was heard, immediately causing him to stop mid sentence. The man took his rifle, loaded it and ran towards the sound. Piper didn't want to miss out on a potential good story and followed his lead. Day had left, leaving its shadows trapped in the destroyed streets. More gunshots, and a clip being reloaded. Piper held onto her pistol for dear life, hoping that Macready hadn't gotten himself killed or that it was nobody important to rescue. he walked into a street that had a car parked. It was hard to make out anything amongst the smoke. She could barely make out MacCready's silhouette as he dodged a bullet and took aim. Another shadow stood in a street corner. She took aim and shot at it, missing it by an inch.  
"Son of a bitch!" It was a female's voice.  
Another shout was heard as Piper took aim once more only for Macready to run towards her and push her away from an incoming grenade.  
"You crazy reporter! Not only did you almost kill Ardor but you also almost got yourself killed."  
_Ardor?_

She got up and glared at the man for touching her. _So that's why the voice is so familiar._  
  
MaCready turned and ran to take cover once more. Taking shots at whatever came across the other side of the street. Piper stumbled to get up, confusion taking place in her mind. She shook it off and placed herself behind a car, figures finally came out of the smoke. 5 raiders, in heavy armor. A man came running with a crowbar at her. She took aim and shot him point blank in the stomach. As the man fell over she ran to the other street corner.  
"Nice shot there." She heard a woman's voice behind her.  
Piper turned around and pointed at the stranger.  
"Well hello to you too again." Ardor said sarcastically. A bullet struck their corner causing her to grit her teeth.  
"Shit. Can you cover me?" She said as she ran into the smoke. Piper could only comply as she peered around and took aim at a raider. A couple of shots from both of them and two more raiders fell.  


"You bitch! If I die you will also!" A raider shouted as he shot at the car.  
"Fuck. Everyone take cover!" Ardor commanded as she ran back into the corner Piper was in. It was only a few seconds but Piper felt time stop as the other woman pressed her into a wall and covered her from the explosion. She could feel herself warm up from the intimacy, although neither women touched each other. A loud bang was heard and then the air went still. Ringing played on her ears as Ardor stepped back.  
"Let's go reporter." Ardor turned away to walk back. Piper was left to her thoughts as she glanced at the machine on the stranger's wrist.  
"Are you two alright?" MacCready said running to meet them.  
"That was some fight eh, Ardor?" He started to grin.  
"Yeah, sure. Let's go back and eat something. Oh and Mac..." Ardor reached to grab a bag that was filled with empty cans on the side of a building.  
_When was that here?_  


"Carry this."  
The man grumbled but didn't argue back. He took the bag from her as he swung his rifle behind his back. Piper although curious decided not to ask what those were for. They got back to the settlement in the late evening, only the guards were awake to welcome them.  
"Crap, I forgot to buy a bed for the night. Is the inn still open?" Piper mused as they sat around the campfire eating a stew of radstag and carrrots.  
"Just take a spare bed from a room, Piper. No one is using it yet." Ardor replied.  
"Really? I don't want to intrude or anything."  
"Come on, I'll show ya where it is." She got up and waved goodnight to MacCready.  
They walked through two floors till they got to a room with a single bed.  
"Here. This one's free for you. Have a goodnight." She said yawning.  
"Yeah, you too." Piper replied back as the other woman made her way downstairs.  
The reporter stretched and checked all her pockets, making sure she had everything in case trouble showed late as it always has. When she felt satisfied that she had everything she laid and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big apology for how slow this fic is updating. Also for the sudden strange format near the end. It is a slow burn as well as a bit difficult for me to write. Feel free to follow my blog at https://pipemusings.tumblr.com it is a nsfw blog but I don't really reblog anything explicit. It's mostly art fills and some random things from me. All nsfw things are tagged and censored.


	3. Short Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper decides to team up with Ardor. Although they aren't exactly on the same page yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh. I can't seem to get formatting right here. I think I'm finally getting the hang of how I want these to look, in the meantime I'm so sorry for the chaos that is the last two chapters.

Shotgun blasts are heard echoing throughout the night, keeping Piper in a state of sleep deprivation. Some moron was practicing their aim in the dark at a far corner of the settlement. Far enough to be hidden but not far enough to mute themselves. At last she had enough. She got up grumpier than before, going down the stairs and passing sleeping settlers. 

_There is no way everyone can sleep through this._

Piper grumbled as she rubbed the remnants of sand man's dust off her eyes. The settlement lay dark and would have been calm if it weren't for the echoed gun shots. Her footsteps dug deep into the broken asphalt of the worn alley. She felt a sigh of relief that her shoes had not worn off to the point of feeling the commonwealth's collage of land at her feet. Piper followed the sound with a gripped hand on her pistol. It didn't take too long for her to find the source. Just as she was about to yell she found herself hitting a fence. 

"Son of a-!"

She cursed under her breath and rubbed her banged knee. Piper was about ready to kill whoever was waking up the village. Jumping over carefully, she was at the make-shift targeting range. 

"Hey smart ass will you take your shitty gun and go somewhere else to practice your aim??!" She yelled at the darkness as another shot was heard, louder this time. An audible sound was heard of the gun being placed down and boots shuffling. A small click and then a green glow shone against the late evening air. She glanced around herself and saw multiple mock targets made of weeds and mud blown to bits from hours of practice. Most targets were left a pile of dust except for a few that laid in front of _her_. The source of the noise stood in the eerie artificial green light. A color that was rarely seen in a world were technology was scarce.

"Such crappy aim there." She said sheepishly. The other woman looked at her confused and then frowned.  
"What the fuck woman. Are you high?" Ardor said as she cocked the gun back in place.  
"No, but you are for practicing this late. Get some sleep! Did they not sleep in the vaults around this time?"  
The other woman opened her mouth to retaliate and then closed it, glaring furiously at her. She thought for a moment and then spoke up once more.  
"The people here are used to shots every single night. We live in the middle of a blown up city if you haven't noticed "reporter"."  
"Even if they are used to it. They still deserve a quiet night sleep as much as they can! Listen!"  
They both stood quiet to hear the silence around them. Ardor tensed at the sound, immediately knowing she was wrong. She turned and left Piper to listen to the stillness. The reporter felt confused and debated following her.  
"And where are you going?"  
"Nowhere."  
A simple click and the world went into darkness once more.

 

The simple cooking fire of the afternoon meal kept Piper in a daydream. No one had seen the "leader" of the settlement all morning and after a couple of questions and some insults at MacCready, Piper was left alone eating from a box of Sugar bombs. 

There was nothing here to buy or to ask for help in the rescue. Piper turned the thought in her mind that she would probably have to do this alone, risking her friend's only chance for survival as well as her own. If she were to die then her little sister would have to live alone in Diamond City. Something that filled her with dread. She shook the thought away to hear a commotion from the entrance. A couple of shouts were heard followed by the opening of the gate. She stared at two familiar figures arguing as they walked towards her.

"Are you sure about this? I mean you paid me to accompany you and-"  
"MacCready I'm paying you extra if you go to the drive-in and become a guard."  
"What about here, or what about you? You can't go by yourself!"  
A huge glare from the taller woman and MacCready slinked away to pack, grumbling past Piper.  
Ardor sighed and sat on the makeshift chair to use the cooking pot. She hummed slightly as she took out from her backpack a large piece of meat wrapped in paper. Piper stared and wondered what sort of beast she had killed.  
"What never eaten mutt before?"  
She glanced up to see Ardor look at her, as the meat was added on the pot.  
"I'd ask the same to you too. Unless you really did steal that Pip-boy."  
"Never learned not to pry haven't we?" She huffed.  
"I'm a reporter, it's what I do."  
"No comment then." Ardor said as she stirred the meat around.  
"Then I'll ask something else then. Where are you going that you sent a top mercenary away?"  
Silence.  
_Okay then._  
"I'm going with you." She responded casually, causing Ardor to nearly drop the cooking ladle into the pot.  
"What."  
"You're going to kill yourself if you don't have someone watching your back."  
"Listen my back is already fine."  
"Tell that to those dummies you had a hard time hitting point blank last night."  
"What's your game?"  
"If I recall correctly you wanted me to go with you in Goodneighbor so why the sudden change? You like deals so much I want to make a deal with you."  
Piper got up and closed the box. The sugar bombs would live to see another day.  
"I'll help you, if you can help me."

 

_I swear if you pull off one thing I'm going to shoot you._  
Ardor sighed at the thought as she walked ahead of the reporter. In the end she agreed. She wasn't sure why, but she did. Truth was she was a sucker for helping others, even when those other's are stubborn nosy reporters. She constantly clenched and unclenched her knuckles, unsure whether to stay angry or not at the company she kept.  
"Catch up paper girl!"  
"Shut up vaulter."  
"It's Ardor."  
"Sure. _Arbor_ , whatever you want Toots'." She mumbled as she caught up to the taller woman.  
"Where the hell are we going?"  
"This."

Ardor held a piece of paper to her, allowing the other woman to snatch it. She glanced at the heavy stained note and hastily written message.  
"Are you kidding me? We are risking our necks here for a gun??"  
"Not just any gun. A high caliber pistol!" She proclaimed excitedly, grabbing back the note that was probably written by a raider.  
"Okay smartass, what makes you so sure this gun will still be there?"  
The other woman pointed at a body that laid on the floor.  
"It seems like whoever followed this trail never did a good job getting there."  
"That's a bad sign!"  
Without another word the woman continued without her, leaving Piper to kick a nearby can in frustration. 

_All this for a gun.._

She shook her head and followed her, hand gripping her pistol. They were getting closer to the location of the note. The atmosphere started to feel tenser as they neared Charles View Amphitheatre. Coming closer, they could hear shouts from the inside.  
"Are we really going in there?!" Piper whispered harshly, they were lucky they hadn't been seen yet.  
The other woman grinned and shook her head, instead pointing at the other side of a street were an old house stood. Guards also lined the entrance. A sign that something good hid inside.  
Ardor smiled and winked at the other woman. 

"Ready?"  
"Look we just met and all. Can't we just discuss exactly how we are going to get through?"  
"It'll be easy I run over there." She gestures towards a nearby dumpster. Piper could only roll her eyes.  
"Hey it'll work. I distract, you go and handle the two guarding the door as they are shooting at me."  
Piper is just about to argue when the woman immediately sprints towards the dumpster. Ardor takes aim and fires at the two guards from afar, catching their attention affectively.  
"You stupid ass." Piper curses under her breath as she runs towards the building and shoots a guard in the back, effectively disabling the target. She catches her breath as the other guard turns around to fire at her. Seconds slow down, and a gun barrel rises to meet her, Piper expects the sensation of a bullet through her and instead hears a loud bang.  
"Nice aim. Finally." Piper says towards her, effectively hiding her moment of fright. Ardor lowers her shotgun and steps over the body of the fallen guard. She doesn't say a word and instead walks towards the door of the old building.  
"Locked.."  
"Maybe there's another entrance?"

Ardor kneels down and pulls a bobby pin from her jacket pocket. A couple of minutes of probing and the pin breaks. The sound of shouting from the other building alerts them that their presence has been noted.  
"Hey uhm. Can we get out of here instead? I think we have company coming." Piper stated, trying not to fidget as the other woman pulled out another one and resumed focus. Her whole being was trapped in opening that door.  
"C'mmon! We need to go!" Piper was just about to pull her away when an audible click was heard and the doorknob turned.  
"Yes lets." Ardor said smugly as they made their way inside.  
Piper glanced around the room, old and musty like every other ruined building.  
"Hey, help me with this."  
She turned to see Ardor attempt to move a cabinet towards the door. Using both of their strength they got the door barricaded. Noises were heard through the wall of raiders looking for them.  
"Just in the nick of time eh?" There was the smug look once more. Piper rolled her eyes and walked ahead.

"Where is this gun?"  
"I think in the second flo-"  
"Who the fuck let you in here!"  
"Shit Piper, hide." Ardor shouted, barely dodging a bullet. It should have been obvious that there were more raiders here. The woman cursed at herself and then retaliated by shooting a few rounds into the assailant. 

_Dead. There are probably more here._

Ardor stayed tense as she looked over the body for anything valuable. After taking a few rounds of bullets and the pipe gun, she got up to face Piper who stood frozen.  
"Hey don't be frightened. If it's any consolation, I won't search your body if you died."  
"Shut up before I reconsider our deal." Piper growled back at her as she held her pistol upwards.  
"Let's find your gun."  
They go upstairs and look around the place, almost ambushed by another raider who thought it was a good idea to attack them with a pipe. It was getting clearer and clearer that there was no priceless firearm here.  
Frustrated, Ardor opened and slammed every storage container in the building. She stuffed her pack with various duck tapes and small bric-a-bracs.

"Hey just drop that stuff. It's useless."  
"Anything can help the settlement. You just need to open your eyes, like your mouth."  
Piper at this rate was close to punching Ardor upside the jaw. They made their way back downstairs, the air growing tenser by the second.  
"What is biting your ass?"  
"What?"  
"Don't be stupid. You've been pissy at me since we met at that alley. Is this all because-oh god it's because of that hotel room." It was all coming together now. Piper could see the other woman's shoulders tense up slightly at the mention of that night.  
"It's not-"  
"I swear I didn't do anything to you that night."  
"Piper."  
"I mean I heard you talked about someone's death but-"  
"Are you fucking kidding-"

The sound of a loud bang interrupts them. Their barricade had fallen to the door. Loud scratches and screams resonate outside. It was clear the door would not hold very long.  
"We better take cover, they are close to breaking the door." Ardor grumbles as she prepares her gun. An audible snarl is heard and then the sound of a body hitting against the wood.  
"Ardor. We have to go upstairs. Those aren't raiders outside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Feel free to visit my tumblr. It's NSFW-ish but I do a lot of self censoring on my art fills that get a bit too much. I also rant/tell jokes on a blue moon about my life. https://pipemusings.tumblr.com


	4. Pit Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardor and Piper make it back to Goodneighbor.

"Ghouls? Are you fucking kidding me?" Ardor exclaimed, well hidden behind a kitchen counter. Piper crouched across from her behind an old sofa. The ruined furniture not providing much cover. Harsh hits against the door told that it was at its last hinges.  
"Ardor..hey Ardor!" Piper yelled across.  
"Get ready to shoot at my signal."  
A harsh nod from the other woman amongst the screams of outside. 

One...

Reloading a cartridge.

Two..

The door cracking.

Three.

"Shoot!"

Both women aimed towards the door and fired round after round of lead. Bits of ghoul flew past them. On more than one occasion Piper found herself bashing one in the head before they lashed at her. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Ardor was having a much more difficult time evading them. Her body lined with shallow scratches and the clicking of the pip-boy chimed in with every strike. A few moments of fighting and the place became cleared. Ardor got up and rushed out to the street before Piper could stop her. The reporter clenched her teeth and prayed that they wouldn't get killed from this newbie mistake. 

She saw her run to an alley as snipers missed their mark at her. Whoever was trying to kill them had a difficult time deciding whether to target them or the influx of ghouls. Piper shook her head in amusement. The raiders were at least distracted. She chased after Ardor, alerting the presence of a few ghouls.  
"Shit, shit, shit." She said sprinting down the alley.  
"Duck." A figure appeared at the end of the doorway only to start spraying rounds behind her.

"You left me to die really?"  
"No not really. But you should really catch up."  
"We didn't even get that stupid gun you were after." "Yes but I got all these weapons that can arm my guards back at the settlement." Ardor said grinning. "We are headed back now?" "It's getting late."

"Exactly, we are actually closer to Good neighbor!" Ardor grumbles. Ticked.  
"I'd rather we headed home."  
"Hey we made a deal remember?"  
"You just followed and expected me to say yes."  
"Well then I guess we part ways then. Good luck getting through that hell hole you just created." Piper pointed triumphantly towards the shouts of raiders.  
Ardor swallowed a groan as Piper led the way. They make their way inside without any drama of any kind. The weight of the guns slowly hurting her. Without a word, she immediately went up to the firearm stall.  
"KLE-0 my fair maiden how much for all these toys?" said Ardor.  
"Hmmm.."  
Piper walks away disinterested in their causal banter and flirting. She needed a moment. _So much for giving those to the guards._ She scoffed. The place was quiet as usual, the evening calling everyone closer to the center of town or to the Third Rail. She was about to pick through her pocket for a cigarette when she heard noisy footsteps meet with her.  
"I traded all those pipe guns for this." Ardor grinned from ear to ear, holding up an assault rifle.  
"What happened to arming the guards?"  
"They will be okay. There's plenty of ammo to keep them occupied." She said confidently. Ardor glanced at the Pip-boy, scrutinizing the time.

The lobby was just the same as always. Grimy and barely kept. The woman behind the counter immediately recognized Piper and Ardor.  
"Come to threaten me again?"  
"Excuse me? No, not today. We just want some rooms-" Some probing of pockets and Ardor realized she came up short.  
"A room."  
"Seriously?" Piper said agitated.  
"Unless you wanna pitch in for another one, one room is all I can afford."  
Sighing, she dug through her pockets and came out with nothing.  
"Fine, just get us a place."  
A smell of musk and old cigarettes hit them as they entered the room. The smell causing Ardor to nearly cough.  
"Crap. I forgot about smoking in rooms." She ran to open the cracked window. Piper inspected her curiously, unsure what to make of the remark.  
"Hey so who gets to have the bed tonight?" She said uneasy.  
"I'll take the floor." Ardor rushed immediately.

"I see you don't like beds." "We'll I wouldn't still want to be a bitch and just leave you sleeping on the floor." "Or we can just share the bed." "We'll Piper you'd have to take me to dinner first." She said smug.

"Shut it." Piper sat at the edge of the bed, setting her gun in its usual place. The other woman walked towards the light switch and turned it off, leaving the room in darkness except for a stream of light coming from the window. She could hear Ardor shift on the floor and remove her jacket. A sigh escaped her lips as she fell into a state of drowsiness. The night felt long as she gazed at the ceiling unable to sleep. She tilted her head to gaze through the window, overhearing conversations of vagrants. It sounded like a gun fight would erupt at any moment. "Will they ever shut up?" She heard Ardor chuckle getting up to take a seat in the old armchair.

"Looks like none of us are getting any sleep." A soft green glow from a pip-boy.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Nothing that concerns you."  
An uneven beeping sound emitted from the portable computer. Followed by an artificial crash sound effect.  
"Red Menace?" Piper got up immediately and walked over to the chair. Leaning over an arm rest to look over the other woman's shoulder. She noticed the woman's focused gaze and how her irises shrank in size in anticipation as the man in the screen reached a hole. The intimacy of how close she was caused Ardor to immediately reach the game over screen.  
"Can I give it a try?"  
Ardor looked at her curiously. She didn't want to take any chances of handing her the pip-boy only to have it stolen. She sighed and hesitantly got off the chair, getting a puzzled look from Piper as well.  
"Alright but sit down." Piper took Ardor's place energetically. It had been a long time since she last played the old game. The other woman stood over and leaned next to the arm rest, placing her arm in front of Piper to give her access to the pip-boy. It was an awkward placement indeed, but it didn't deter Piper from immediately starting a level.  
"You gotta jump at the right moment."  
"I know, quit backseat driving."  
She watched the reporter play diligently, trying to avoid the growing numbness of her arm falling asleep. The minutes passed by and then somehow the hours.  
"Aha! I did it I got through the last level! Oh man, wait till I tell Nat and-" Soft silence replied to her.  
Piper smiled, amused at her companion. Ardor somehow had fallen asleep. Her breathing had deepened and her head rested against the top of the arm rest, in a position that strained her neck. With a sigh Piper pushed her arm off and dragged the sleeping woman towards the bed.  
_I didn't think you'd be a heavy sleeper._  
She placed the blankets over her and took her place on the other side of the bed, over the covers. Piper fought off her thoughts till sleep took her as well. As much as she hated to admit it, a sleeping Ardor was kind of cute. 

Nightmares plagued Ardor, repeated dreams from past events. She woke up gasping for breath and gathering her surroundings. _The Rexford. Everything is okay._ She looked around the room, remembering the old chair and the cracked window. She patted her body, to reassure that nothing was wrong, just a faint dizziness.  
"Is everything okay?" Piper stood in another corner, a cigarette in her hand. She took a moment to put it out, realizing that the smoke was probably hitting the woman by accident.  
"Yeah. I'm fine, just shit." Ardor got up quickly and ran to her pack, after a bit of searching she brought out a radaway. Carefully, she brought out a sterile needle as well and passed it through a vein in her arm. Piper watched in silence.  
"That was only a few ghouls, is your body not used to a little radiation?"  
Ardor closed her eyes, and focused on her breathing.  
"I'm sorry I forgot you are a vault dweller."  
"It's okay. I just get fatigue more easily and I guess nightmares."  
She removed the needle and got up to bandaged the used arm.  
"I'll be okay in a few moments. We should find your friend today."  
"Right. I'll lead us the way. Just prepare for a lot of fighting."  
"With this new gun? I think we'll be just fine." 


	5. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardor becomes more and more tense as her past resurfaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time. We are getting near the end of part 1 of this series.

She walks behind the two, attempting to not overstay her welcome. The rescue was a success with no casualties except for those who stood in their way to save him. It turns out the new gun had saved them a multitude of times. Now the weapon was laid to rest, placed away behind her back, no bullets worth using. Ardor sighs and glances ahead to the pair. The detective and the reporter, like an old noir film.

A robot? Piper's dear friend is a robot. Ardor chuffs as she shifts her head to look at the sunset peaking over the horizon. The remains of Boston never ceasing to amaze her. They are headed back to Diamond City now, a city built under the ruins of the old stadium. She shivered, something felt eerie. Ardor looked around uneasy her thoughts becoming a muggy mess of past memories and present.  
"Hey look at that!" 

They had stopped in front of Hubris Comics or what was the old comic shop. Lost in thought Ardor spoke unfiltered for a brief moment.  
"Oh wow I haven't been to this comic store since they first released the 5th issue of Grognak." Her quick sprout of excitement immediately died off as Piper and Nick stared back at her. A peculiar gaze striking their faces.  
"Uh...we should head inside, maybe there's something salvageable." She murmured, immediately going inside. The place was a dump with burned books and issues everywhere. Besides for a few ghouls and a glowing one, the place was deserted. Everyone searched the place in scattered directions. It was Nick who discovered the old artifact on the upper floor.  
"Hey I think everyone should look at this." Nick said.  
"Is that-Oh wow!" Piper exclaimed. 

A silver shroud outfit, untouched from the ages. Ardor went to the side and found a Grognak costume as well. "Well if anyone wants to change into their superhero just let us know." She gives a light chuckle attempting to clear the growing tensing inside of her. Thankfully everyone else is occupied discussing what to do with the outfit to notice her unease. She takes a deep breath to calm her as she walks up to the pair to give her two cents.  
"Hey, you know there's a man up in Goodneighbor who is always bringing re-runs of the Silver Shroud."  
"Wait seriously?" Piper looked curiously at her, unsure if it was another ruse.  
She nodded and continued on, explaining how her pip boy picked up the signal whenever they were near the place.  
"I can probably give it to him, he would be beyond overjoyed to receive it."  
"Then I'll help you out then, Ardor." Nick said. His voice always causing Ardor to second guess whether he really talked. She would have to get used to this over time. The woman also felt like the detective was trying to get a read on her the way he stared at her with his glowing irises. She had to keep her guard up. They reach the outside of the shop, with the scavenged treasures in hand. Nightfall had already reached the commonwealth.  
"Crap, it's going to be harder to reach Diamond City now." Piper said.  
"We should camp somewhere then. Right Ardor?" Nick looks behind to see a spaced out woman.  
"Hey, don't leave us now. We need a hand to find a place to stay."  
"Hmm right. Of course." She looks around and sees another building with a fire escape as its only accessible point.  
"How about there?"

The group makes camp amongst the coming darkness. No light except from Ardor's pip-boy as the group decide its best that no fire is made. The night is bearable to sleep in, the cold chill barely passing their first layer of clothes. Nick votes to take the first shift of guard duty, leaving Piper and Ardor to sleep. The taller woman stares towards the darkened cityscape, unable to sleep. She stands against an old wall as Nick finally decides to ask. The pip-boy long turned off, only the glow of his eyes are seen in the darkened night.  
"Nice night isn't it?"  
"Hmm yeah."  
"If you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" Nick said, lighting a cigarette.  
"I'd have a feeling you'd question me." Ardor backs away from him, not wanting to get caught under his cigarette smoke.  
"Just a genuine curiosity about you." He says under a small plume of smoke.  
"You and miss reporter there. Sanctuary Hills."  
A raised eyebrow. "No one has been living there for years."  
"I've been living there. I didn't live there before."  
"More like you haven't been living _here._ "  
"What?"  
"I heard an old myth that there was a vault there. Your pip-boy, you aren't from around. No, not from around this time judging from your previous comments back there."  
"You are good for your job detective." She said sighing.  
"But I'd like it if that piece of info was between both of us." She glanced towards Piper's sleeping form, avoiding the sensation of her pulse quickening.  
"Sure. But just know that if you ever need my help for anything my services are free of charge."  
"And what makes you think I'd need your services."  
"The way you glanced longingly at the children's section gave it away. Someone is missing." 

The woman tensed up and tried to keep a poker face only to slump in defeat. The synth comes closer and places a hand on her shoulder.  
"I know it's difficult to ask for help. But just know that there are some good people out there willing to help like Piper and I."  
Piper of course. The woman who decided to follow her and who also led her to him. There was also MacCready guarding a settlement when he was used to being a mercenary as well as others. It was easier for her to give help but never to receive it. She felt the hand leave her shoulder and heard the detective get up to stand on the other side of the revealed side of the building, his silhouette shape shifting in the shadows of the night.  
"Better get some sleep. Tomorrow we need to get back to Diamond City if we are going to start finding your missing person."

Piper wakes up feeling the cool morning's dew on her jacket. She stretches, thoughts immediately going back to yesterday's rescue and the other woman's sudden silence. Her thoughts are instantly shattered as she glances around the make shift camp site. Ardor.  
She gets up in a strange panic, heart racing as she sees no sign of the woman. Piper in her shock didn't even realize that Nick had gone missing till she saw him climbing back up the stairs.  
"No sign of her." He said.  
"What?!"  
"She must have left on her shift."  
"Are you-" She bites her lip, frustration growing inside of her. _Count Piper count and just calm down._  
"I'm so sorry Nick. I...."  
"Hey it's okay Piper. She probably left for Goodneighbor to give the suit to the man."

"Yeah but without saying goodbye Nick? What the fuck." She held her face in her two palms, trying to physically remove her frustration off her face.  
"Let's get going." The synth gave a skeptical glance and then nodded. They both headed back in silence, what was meant to be a happy moment of reuniting turned into anger and confusion to her. _How could she have just left? Is she really such an ass to do this?_ Piper clenched her fists, they didn't know each other for too long so why was this affecting her in such a way?  
"Piper we are near Diamond City now. Get ready for your old friend." Nick grimaced as they reached the gates.  
"Ugh Mayor McDonough can go to hell."  
Right on cue the mayor of the big green jewel opened the gates with open arms.  
"Our detective is back and so is our muckraker! Great!"  
Piper rolled her eyes.  
"Thank you, thank you! I'm off to write more articles, but I'll be sure to come by for a press coverage." She rushed as she made her way inside. Piper could faintly hear the mayor curse but right now she needed to see her sister.  
The little Wright sister was busy selling papers at the usual place in front of their home. Passerby exchanged a few caps for the newest edition. Piper smiled as she came nearer, giving the small girl a bear hug. 

"Yeeesh, I'm happy to see you too Piper. But you're squishing me."  
"Sorry. How goes the selling?"  
"Pretty good, maybe we can get some nice steak today." She commented, counting the caps she earned.  
"That's great Nat! I'll be inside unpacking."  
"Any good stories from your travels."  
"I found Nick." She exclaimed as a very tired looking synth strided down the steps, towards the sisters. He waved at them and joined them outside the their home.  
"Nick welcome back! Is it true you were a hostage?"  
"Wow there kiddo. Not so fast let me get myself settled before we do an interview." He smiled. Piper excused herself to head inside. She felt relief at finally being inside the protection of the walls. The reporter took her place in the couch and removed her worn shoes. She exhaled in exhaustion, feeling physically content but something still gnawed on her. Piper groaned. That woman had crawled inside of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Concerns? Bored? Feel free to comment here or check out my tumblr. https://pipemusings.tumblr.com


	6. Tense Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardor comes back to Piper's life but it isn't all sunshine and rainbows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more drama, but it'll pass really soon.

The days went by and soon weeks turned into months. 2 months to be exact, not that Piper was counting. She would hear through the grapevine that the minute men had a new general, that a mirelurk queen was defeated and the old castle reclaimed. Her reporter side did its best to occupy her thoughts, fidgeting with a pad and paper taking notes beside the old radio. Sometimes she would go up to Travis the radio host and ask around, hoping perhaps it was her. Finally she had enough, and decided to ask an old friend for help in her dilemma.

"Come on Nicky. I know you can do this."   
"Listen Piper I can't invade someone's private life if they aren't in danger."  
"Nick she hasn't been around in a long time. Not even once has she stepped foot in this city-"  
The door opened with a loud bang.  
"Speak of the devil."  
She came back, bruised and with a slight limp from soreness. Piper felt her heart leap in happiness to see her again, only for it to collapse as she walked past her and went straight to Nick.   
"Nick I need to speak to you in private."  
"What the fuck." Piper said.  
"Don't mind me! Jesus Ardor! You leave for a few months without a word and you do this?! Well fuck you!" She yells at this point, no longer caring anymore. It was all she could do besides crying in rejection from the woman's lack of communication. Piper leaves in anger, leaving Nick and Ardor alone.

"You really did leave her concerned Ardor. And there's no reason to treat her that way." He says gravely and close to kicking Ardor out for her actions. The synth didn't have the mind to after glancing closely at the other woman. Her face was in a flux of emotional pain and anger, he wondered if she was close to crying at any moment.  
"Nick, I need your help...I've been told the man who took my son lived around these parts."  
"What are you sure?! Are you out for blood Ardor?" He says, concern replacing the earlier annoyance.  
"I'm looking for my child who I'm not sure is still alive Nick."  
"You should apologize to Piper later. " He said crossing his arms.  
"Nick you know, I'd rather she hate me than try to help me with this case."  
He sighs. Tilting his head away in thought.  
"Please Nick I'll pay you in advance to help me find this guy."  
"I told you before no need for payment. Just promise me after all this is over you explain to that woman who you are Ardor, if that's even your real name."  
"It is."  
Nick hesitantly goes to grab his gun.   
"Are you sure you don't want to take a day or two to rest?"  
She shakes her head and then makes her way to the door. It doesn't take long for the two to find evidence and so they leave the safety of Diamond City in search of the man who displaced a family from another century.

 

Piper Wright was beyond furious. She kicked an old can in the back of her home multiple times and punched against the wall, a miracle she didn't draw blood. She was just about to throw the battered can as far as she could when Nat came out to see her, concern etched in her face.  
"Piper what's going on? you haven't been this way since McDonough nearly evicted us."  
"It's nothing Nat. Nothing important."  
"Come on sis' it's obviously important."  
"Trouble with friends that's all." She relaxed and went around to go inside the house. Her feet dragging behind as she reached the front door. Her younger sister stood close behind her. The reporter sighs, knowing that Nat would never leave her alone until she got the story. Piper takes a at the old couch as her sister does the same.   
"You know I fight with my friends all the time Piper. But I don't feel mad for days." Nat said.  
"I'm not-okay I am. But they've been ignoring me for weeks now. Maybe they don't care?"  
"Piper did something happened to them that maybe they don't feel like talking?" The girl questioned.  
"I'm not sure since they aren't speaking to me." She responded harshly, immediately feeling self aware when she realized she was yelling. Calm down, this is your little sister.  
"Hmmm...remember when Nina's cat passed away?" Nat said timidly.  
"Yeah, you came crying in tears that day."  
"Yeah because she screamed at me out of nowhere. And then you told me she needed some time alone because she was feeling really sad."  
"Right."  
"So what if your friend had something like that happen to them? How would they react?"  
Piper widened her eyes, it would make sense if Ardor was going through hardships. The way her mannerisms suddenly changed to how she spoke out of nowhere started to come together. Nat sighed.  
"I'll leave ya alone sis. I'll be in my room if you need me."   
Piper breathes and lights a cigarette, she stretches herself on the couch and watches as the plume of smoke reaches the ceiling. She stares counting each hole in the ceiling. It was about time they got that patched up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again here's my tumblr for those interested in checking out my art, ramblings and just random reblogs. It's NSFW but I do a lot of self censoring in terms of hiding my more adult oriented art. https://pipemusings.tumblr.com


	7. Kindle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some much needed support comes to a vault dweller.

Early evening kept the synth detective at bay. Nick Valentine arrived back at his office, the whole affair had lasted several days but it had been done. If he could sweat he would have, the whole ordeal had left a horrid imprint on his mind. Much blood had been spilt. But his promise had been done and now it was up to Ardor to fulfill her end of the bargain. The woman was at the Dugout settling in as best as she could. She needed a pause after what happened. His circuits felt suddenly cold at the memory, if only she had found the child that she was looking for. 

"Where did you go Nick?" Piper had walked up behind him. Her face stoic.  
"Piper I'm glad to see you. Ardor and I just came back from a personal case."  
"Why wasn't I informed?" She said pressing.  
"She wanted to keep it confidential."  
"We are friends Nick why are you doing this?" Agitation rang in her voice.   
"We still are. Be patient. Ardor hasn't been exactly well lately since the stop at the old comic shop."  
"I've been patient enough Nick!"  
"She lost someone Piper."  
"Haven't you forgotten? None of exactly have happy childhoods."  
He looked down in turmoil, hesitating but then finally replying back. Piper and Ardor needed to finally talk.  
"Ardor is at the Dugout in the first room." He said emotionless.   
In anger Piper walked as fast she could to the dugout, passing the brother's who kept the inn and avoiding stares and questions. Without knocking she opens the room door, intent to lash out on the woman.

"Ardor you asshole-fuck!" She stammered shutting the door behind her.  
She caught her changing. Piper stared dumb folded. Ardor's shirt on the floor as she was about to put on a new one that wasn't covered in blood. Piper shifted her gaze to avoid lingering on the revealed skin, till she saw it. A peculiar scar on the abdomen. Clean cut, slightly above the pelvic triangle. It had been done with precision. She had only seen that scar once as a child a long time ago, though the image had burned into her memory.  
"You're a mother!" She said, hands covering her mouth.   
"Oh god I'm so sorry I'll leave!" 

"Don't. It's alright. I'm just about changing." She murmured, quickly placing the clean shirt on.   
"I'm sorry about the bra. If had known you were coming I would have taken it off." She teased. They had somehow gone back to teasing.   
"Ardor...please just tell me what is going on?" She begged, walking slowly towards the woman sitting on the bed. She could see her visibly tense, the old stained shirt wrinkling slightly around her. With a sigh the other woman looks down and then gives her eye contact.  
"Alright, Piper. I am a vault dweller."  
"I kinda knew that-"  
"And I was frozen."  
"Wait no way-"  
"Vault-tec fucked up and placed us in cryogenic cells. "  
"That would mean...you're from before the war?"  
"Yes. My whole family was placed under the mercy of that shit of a vault."  
"What happened?"  
"I...I witnessed my family and neighbors massacred and saw them kidnap my son." She swallowed harshly. Ardor felt suddenly cold all over.  
"He was kidnapped by that bastard that Nick helped me find. I bashed his head till he was no longer recognizable." Voice trembling. Piper stared at the woman next to her, and took a chance.

"Hey it's okay. You can stop." She said as she touched her shoulder. Ardor nodded, close to tears. Her hair covered her eyes. Piper fought hard the urge to just brush the strands away.  
"I gotta ask why were you keeping this from me?"  
Ardor did her best to conceal her blush. "Maybe I wanted you to not get worried and try and join this horrid goose chase. There's blood all over my hands."  
"There's blood on everyone's hands here Ardor." She sighed.  
"But it doesn't mean you're a horrid person. I've heard so much about you. How you've helped various people." She smiled lightly.  
"You..." Ardor sighed and decided it was best to stop.  
"Thank you Piper."  
"Just please don't leave me out of your problems. I'm here to help you." She offered her hand to her instinctively. The woman from the other time stared at her. Piper started wondering if this was a mistake. She saw Ardor faintly smile and then reach up to accept her hand. A handshake, a promise, to start all over again.


	8. Flicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new nickname.

It would be around this time that she would hear crickets chirping. Life seemed modest at most and static back then. Before the red scare, before the stop drop and roll, it seemed as exciting as a loaf of sliced bread. Being a house wife did not suit her she realized, the blasted patio looked more appealing than the pastel colored fridge that her neighbor was so proud of buying, a day before the event happened. And yet, a part of her wished for that life back instead of this chaotic mess. Ardor shifts on her seat outside the dugout, eyeing the flicker of the outdoor lights. No one is out around this time besides a security guard that lazily patrols every two hours. She sighs and takes a sip of her Nuka cola. The old soda long losing its carbonation, in its place a rust like after taste. Good thing she always enjoyed flat soda. Soft footsteps gather her attention, a familiar face sits across from her.

"Evening Blue."

She shifts confused at the new nickname.  
"Blue?"  
"You're a vault dweller and your eyes sometimes shift to a steel blue in the sunset-not that I don't stare at your eyes, I mean they are pretty and no disrespect." she rambled, causing the other woman to finally smile naturally in many weeks.  
"Okay I get you. Suits me well." She gazes down at her flat soda, feeling a strange warmth coming over to her, she hadn't felt this way ever since. _Shit_  
"How are you feeling since I last saw you?" Ardor shakes herself out of the intrusive thought, staring back at concerned eyes.  
"A bit..nulled. Nothing really comes to mind, just a dull sadness." Honesty was never Ardors strong suit. She had been emotionally drained since describing that part of her life to Piper earlier.

"It's okay. Although I can't imagine how it is to have a child kidnapped, I've lost someone before." Piper reaches and grabs for the Nuka cola. She is slightly surprised to not hear a protest from the woman across from her. Gauging her reaction she takes a few sips and places it back across Ardor.  
"Hope you don't mind sharing Blue." She smiled lightly.  
"Not at all. Though technically that was indirect kiss we just had."  
Almost immediately Piper turned a slight hue of pink.  
"I am..I was really thirsty! And is it me or is it getting hotter here." She takes off her scarf in reassurance, revealing a slightly pale neck. Fantasies grew inside Ardor, a sense of wanting to leave that neck with kisses and bruises. As quick as it came it went. Not wanting to ogle at her, not wanting to give in to whatever it was that was trying to grow inside her. Her eyes move to the old golden ring on her right hand, the partner ring long buried inside her jacket pocket. 

"Hey come back to me." The reporter stated intently at the other woman's face, trying to get a read on her, a way to be let in. She felt a tinge of fear for her and still skipped from her earlier talk with her. The visible scar of her sorrows revealed to her amongst soft skin. Piper followed Ardor's gaze and looked at the ring, right before the other woman placed her hands behind her back and stretched.  
"What are your plans for next week. I think I'm going to go check on a settlement soon. Make sure nothing got burned to the ground while I was away." Ardor replied quickly, she needed a change of conversation.  
"I don't have anything planned besides terrorizing McDonough. Are you asking me to accompany you?"  
"Yes. There isn't anything I can do now that I killed the bastard who took my son."

"You'll find something Blue. There's always a way. You'll see. And I wouldn't mind covering your back once more on the road." She said triumphantly taking the Nuka cola away from Ardor. The woman smirked and got up.  
"Reporter you better stop stealing my drinks. Unless you want to get hurt."  
"As if I'm afraid of you, woman named Arbor."  
"It's Ardor, Paper Weight."  
"Holy shit-those are fighting words." She laughs and places the bottle down, unprepared for a gentle shove by a playful Ardor. In retaliation Piper pushes her back with a strategic kick to her knees and wrestles her to the ground. Her body completely pressing Ardor to the floor.  
"Alright, alright, stop. Your whole weight is on me."

A playful grab for her ribs, leaves her laughing.  
"Oh crap hahaha-wait Piper. Crap. No!"  
"The mighty Ardor. Turns out to be tickle-ish." Piper laughs triumphantly as she gets up.  
"Did not see that coming at all, Blue."  
"And I would have never guessed there's muscle under all that coat." She responds.  
"Not much but enough to get you down." Piper tells her curiously.  
"I was distracted...so maybe that was a lucky shot." She lifts herself up, and takes the now empty bottle.  
"Great. You owe me a new one Piper."  
She sticks her tongue out and turns to walk home.  
"I'll see you bright and early, Blue!"  
Ardor was left alone again, except this time a dopey smile found its way to her face.


End file.
